I Don't Dance But I Do Love
by Tattles
Summary: Chad habours a love for Ryan and after watching him play baseball he runs away. But Ryan chases him. Will he tell Ryan his feelings? What will Ryan tell Chad? And what does Ryan's father think? Slash Chyan, RyanxChad, half lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own High School Musical 2 or the characters in it.

**AN:** Set during High School Musical 2, after Ryan and Chad face off in baseball. You know the song _I Don't Dance_.

* * *

Chad watched Ryan laugh with his team mates. He glanced back at Kelsi and Gabriella, "I'm going… back" he told them practically running away from the baseball field.

As he was running back to work he ran into Troy. "Hey Chad" he kept running, "Chad! What's up?" but he was to busy running to hear Troy. Running from Troy, running from the questions, running from Ryan and his growing feelings for him.

"Chad!"

The voice that called his name wasn't Troy's. It was the voice of his ghost, his angel, the object of his love.

"Chad" he was getting closer, "Chad" and then he was there. Standing in front of him was a panting Ryan.

Watching him heavily breathing Ryan only made Chad think of the things he could do to him to get the same effect. "What's wrong?" he looked so concerned.

"Nothing…nothing really" Chad's heart was breaking watching the beautiful and talented boy fret over him.

"Chad, please, tell me" Ryan's pleading puppy dog eyes wore him down. He looked away bracing himself.

Meeting Ryan's worried eyes, Chad sucked in a fortifying breath "I love you" his face flaming from embarrassment he turned and ran.

Standing there in complete shock Ryan could only watch as Chad ran away from him.

Chad loved him.

Chad. Loved. Him.

Troy came up beside him, "Did he tell you what's up?" Ryan looked over at Troy.

East High's golden boy wasn't looking at him but at the mountains behind the resort.

"He told me a little" Ryan hedged.

"What's a little?"

"His feelings" Ryan answered simply, "He told me he loved me"

At Troy's shocked look Ryan knew that Chad wasn't one to talk about his feelings. It must have taken a lot of courage to tell me, he mused.

Chad burst into the kitchen out of breath. The running had been refreshing from the turmoil that was inside him. Chiding himself he tied his apron on and went to work.

But he couldn't escape Ryan. He was there, in the restaurant. "Chad" he called softly, his plea falling on deaf ears.

But in the end he had to face the cause of his heart ache. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything, Chad." He refused to look at him. "You shocked me. I… I thought that you only thought of me as a friend." He took a breath, "I've loved you for so long. I'd given up on hope that you could ever return my feelings. That you could ever love me"

Chad finally looked up at him, "You love me?" he whispered his voice soft and filled with so much emotion.

"Yes"

"Then what are you doing sitting there? Kiss me"

Ryan knocked over the chair in his hurry to kiss Chad.

Chad pulled Ryan into him arms, their young bodies pressed together as their lips met in a sweet kiss of promise.

A cough behind them broke the spell. Their lips left yet they remained in each others arms. Turning they saw Ryan's father, Ryan's face went up in flames. Chad couldn't suppress the laughter at the look on Ryan's fathers face, and looking at Ryan blushing furiously he had to pull him closer, snuggling into him.

Ryan glanced at him, a smile gracing his face. "Ryan, why don't you and your friend come to dinner tonight?" Ryan glanced back at Chad who nodded. Looking back at his father he nodded too.

"Good, good. We'll see you both then" and with that he turned on his heels and started walking away. Stopping he turned back to them calling, "And go do that somewhere private, would you?"

They burst into laughter. They were still laughing as Ryan lead them out of the restaurant. They were in the lobby when Chad stopped. Ryan, stopping when Chad tugged his hand, fell on Chad as he turned. Righting him Chad took advantage of Ryan's fall to claim his lips.

All thoughts fled as they surrendered to the passion. Braking apart they hurried to Ryan's room.

Ryan went in first, while Chad heisted on the threshold. "I've never done this before" he confessed looking Ryan in the eye.

"What? Never been in another boys room?" laughing Chad entered. "Don't worry I have." Ryan told him as he pulled Chad to him. They fell on the bed in a tangle of arms and legs, their mouths connecting.


	2. Chapter 2

Sharpay was in the hallway on her way to her room when she saw Chad coming out of her brother's room. His hair was disheveled and his clothes rumpled and a slight flush stained his cheeks. Ryan was at the door pulling Chad back against the door frame and making out.

She cleared her throat, trying to get their attention. But they didn't hear her, too caught up in each other. Ryan dragged Chad back into his room. The moans coming through the closed door made her sick. How could Ryan do that to her?

Turning sharply she went in search of her father. Finding him in his office she told him the story, only to have him smiled and tell her he'd invited Chad to dine with them and that he supported Ryan's decision.

Her indignation rising she went looking for their mother, finding her getting a pedicure. She told her mother the horrible details and was pleased her mother seemed to agree with her.

The conversation soon drifted from Ryan and Chad to pedicure and beauty treatments.

That night after a day spent in Ryan's room, Chad walked into the private dinning area where he would be sharing a meal with the Evans'. Ryan was already there, waiting for him. They shared a sweet kiss before Ryan drew him towards the table. There he introduced his father and mother, Sharpay was there as well. Sitting down Sharpay proceeded to talk about her upcoming show.

The elder Evans' listened attentively as Sharpay stole the spotlight. That didn't worry Chad or Ryan. They sat next to each other whispering and sharing their food as well as quiet a few kisses and caresses.

But soon the conversation turned from Sharpay to Ryan and Chad and they were forced to stop their love play.

Chad struggled to hide a Cheshire cat grin and more than a few moans as Ryan caressed his thigh. All the while he answered the questions his boyfriend- and lovers- parents asked him. They asked about his family, hobbies, how long he'd known Ryan and the generic questions all parents feel obliged to ask their child's boyfriend or girlfriends.

All through out the dinner Sharpay gave them the evils, glaring at Chad when ever he looked her way. By the end of the evening Ryan's cheeks were stained red from all the blushing he'd done as his father had retold all the tales of his childhood, how he'd been such a drama queen, of how after his first school production he'd had hordes of girls asking him out and followed him around and how every year afterwards as productions became more lavish and glitzy the amount of girls had increased until he'd come out and told them he was gay and even then they didn't give up.

Chad had been in stitches laughing at the stories of his Ryan. It was refreshing to hear of Ryan's childhood, he hardly talked about it and Sharpay would never talk about someone other then herself. He was ashamed to admit it but he had seen all the school production. He'd never told his friends but he'd harbored a secret love of theatre after his mother took him to see Phantom of the Opera when he was five.

They left the restaurant together walking outside and across the gardens. Their hands entwined they talked quietly about the dinner, their future and what people would say.

After half an hour of aimless wondering they found a bench, straddling it, Chad pulled Ryan down so he leant against his chest. They stayed like that, listening to the night sounds and each others breathing.

In her room Sharpay was busy calling the gossips of the school. By the started of school everyone, every single person would know Chad and Ryan's secret. Maybe she'd record them kissing or the sounds they made as they made love and send it around the school. It would destroy her bother but he'd forgive her when he realized Chad didn't love him, that he just felt sorry for him.

She lay down in her pink silk designer sheets, in her extravagantly lavish room. In her mind she saw Ryan running to her for comfort as he saw Chad for what he was, Ryan thanking her for opening his eyes. All ways she envisioned things going.

Time passed though. Chad and Ryan, trapped in their own little world on a bench in a garden couldn't have cared less, time had stopped for them. For one moment in time it was just the two of them alone in the world.

But time couldn't standstill for ever. They soon made their way to Ryan's room. Chad had called his parents earlier and told them he was staying at a friends place. He hadn't told them he was gay yet and was dreading facing them, feared having them look down on him as if they didn't know him.

But as soon as Ryan took him in his arms he forgot all his fears, everything disappeared, only the boy with his arms around him mattered. The made love that night, slow and sweet, savoring each other. They fell asleep Chad's arms locked around Ryan as they spooned, each safe in the others arms, complete with their other half with them. Nothing could tear them apart.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM, the characters or any of it.

* * *

The summer holidays soon passed and it was time to go back to school. The first day back was hell. Chad and Ryan tried to spend as much time together as they could without it being found out they were together. But they needn't have tried; Sharpay had made sure the whole school knew they were gay before they even tried to hide it. And those that hadn't known they were a couple soon found out.

Ryan was cornered as the class was leaving for lunch, the group of boys backing him against the wall and calling him 'fag' 'cocksucker' and 'freak' as they punched him while students stood back and watched.

It was only by chance that one of the guys from the basketball team was walking by and saw what they were doing. He ran to the cafeteria and told Chad what they were doing to Ryan. Chad jumped up and ran as fast as he could, the rest of the basketball team following him as he dashed through the corridors.

He rounded the corner to see Ryan lying on the floor bleeding. Stopping dead in his tracks, he stared at Ryan bleeding on the floor. His team mates rushed past him going after boys that had been beating Ryan up. Kneeling down next to him, Chad lifted Ryan's head onto his lap, stroking his hair he whispered comforting words as the team slowly came back.

They gathered around and watched Chad as he cradled his lover. Troy knelt down and placed a comforting hand on Chad's shoulder, speaking softly he told Chad that he would need to take Ryan to the nurse's office. Shaking Chad placed his hands under Ryan and picking him up he cradled Ryan to his chest. Swiftly he made his way to the nurse's office, he told her what had happened and watched as she tended to Ryan.

His parents were called and asked to come pick him up but Chad volunteered to take him home. Ryan was quiet as they drove to the Evan's home, the silence killed Chad. He was blaming himself for the whole thing. If only he could have kept it all in, convinced Ryan that they were just friends and left it at that, he would have suffered but at least Ryan wouldn't have bruises and cuts.

He helped Ryan to the door, which burst open as Mrs. Evans ran out to help. When they got him inside and up to his room she fussed over him, asking if he needed anything. Chad stood back and watched, his guilt consuming him.

After Mrs. Evans had left and it was only Ryan and him in the room he went over to Ryan. Taking his hand he held it in his own, whispering how sorry he was, that he would never let anything like that happen again. Ryan laid his hand on Chad cheek and lifted his face up. "I love you. I don't care if people hate me for that. It's their opinion. I chose to love you, and I won't stop loving you no matter what they do" The tears that had been shimmering in Chad's eyes were flowing by the time Ryan had stopped talking. Ryan gently wiped the tears from Chad's eyes before pulling him up on the bed.

Ryan put his arms around Chad. They went to sleep like that, Ryan's arms wound tightly around Chad as they spooned. When Sharpay barged into the room without knocking she woke them up. She screamed out that she was blind, upon seeing her brother and his boyfriends together in bed.

"If you don't like Shar, get out. But I'll spoon my boyfriend if I like" Ryan said, his voice reproachful and hinting slightly at his annoyance. Chad just snuggled closer. Letting out a melodramatic sigh Sharpay walked over to the bed, "I'm sorry Ryan. Its just that I didn't think they would go that far"

"What are you talking about, Shar?" Ryan asked his arm tightening around Chad, who was listening intently as the twins talked. "Um" Sharpay looked away nervously, "Really. I had nothing to do with it. I wouldn't do that to you. I love you, you're my brother. I… I told the gossips about you" Chad could feel the anger rolling off Ryan. Ryan couldn't believe his sister; he'd always know that Sharpay did what ever she wanted, that she didn't think of others all the time. But he'd never thought her capable of this kind of thing.

"I'm sorry. I though he was using you. That he didn't love you" She tried to defend herself which only enraged Ryan even more. He was so tense around Chad. Chad wondered if he would have to hold him back from Sharpay.

"How could you? I love him. He loves me. You have no right to tear us apart. You have no right to tell the whole school about us. And as far as your concerned you are not my sister" Ryan yelled. Chad had turned to face Ryan and now had his arms around him, his head resting on Ryan's shoulder. He could hear Sharpay sobbing and he could feel Ryan shaking around him.

Her heard footsteps walking away, the door opening and closing and then silence but for their breathing. Ryan looked down at Chad in his arms. He smoothed the curls absently.

They stayed like that, together in each others arms until Chad's mom called telling him to come home. With one last kiss goodbye he left the Evans residence, going home. His guilt almost gone after the afternoon spent in Ryan's arms. He felt better than before.

Chad kept quiet during dinner, if anyone noticed his change in behavior they didn't say anything. After dinner he trudged upstairs to get ready for bed. After changing he slipped between his sheets and pulled out his phone. He sent Ryan a texted, _goodnight my love_,it said. His last thoughts before sleep pulled him under were of Ryan next to him, whispering his love and holding him close.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Chad, Ryan or the rest of the Danforth clan, though I wouldn't mind Lucas as my own. Oh and I don't own HSM

**AN**: It's a bit longer than my other chapters and this one has a lemon so you're all warned before hand if you don't like that kind of stuff. Hope you like it.

The next few days after the attack were strained, the tension so thick it could be cut with a blunt knife. Chad and Ryan publicly acknowledged that they were indeed a couple. Most of the school didn't care all that much. The girls thought Chad and Ryan the cutest couple, sighing and awing when they walked hand in hand. Though the boys weren't so pleased about it, they seemed to be cool with it, though they were glad that they wouldn't be the objects of love for the two newly un-closeted.

Chad and Ryan's relationship wasn't at its best, they were back to being awkward. They hadn't spent anymore time alone together since the afternoon of the attack. Their friends knew something was up, and knowing about the attack they tried to help the two boys as much as they could. They set them up for a picnic lunch date up on the roof garden. Zeke cooked them up an amazing lunch, Troy, Gabriella and Taylor got the boys up there and Kelis was the server and in charge of music to set to mood.

Chad was the first to arrive. Troy had blindfolded him and refused to remove the blindfold until Gabriella and Taylor arrived with Ryan. Gabriella had distracted him so Taylor could blindfolded him, before the two dragged him off. They were now helping Ryan up some stairs. Ryan could hear Chad talking and what sounded like Troy answering. They were talking about the attack and his and Chad relationship.

Ryan could feel his heart speed up at the thought that Chad maybe having second thoughts about them. That Sharpay may have been right. Maybe Chad never did love him. Maybe he had only agreed to be his boyfriend out of pity.

Ryan could feel his heart breaking in his chest. And then he heard Chad's reply, "I love him, Troy. I really do. And it scares me that I can love him so much. I hate that we've become distant in the last few days but I don't know how to tell him I'm sorry"

Gabriella and Taylor looked up at Troy who was hold Chad's blindfold, ready to take it off. They pulled the blindfolds off, showing the boys each other and the made over garden. A blanket had been laid out and food laid on it. Two plates, glasses and sets of cutlery were laid out and a bottle of water set beside the lavish foods that Zeke had made for their picnic. Zeke himself stood beside the blanket, smiling with Kelis as they watched the look of wonder on their faces.

"You did this for us?" Chad said, wonder evident in his voice. They all nodded. Ryan felt tears sting his eyes at the thought of the things his friends would do for him and Chad. Chad was speechless, he turned to Ryan reaching for his hand and drawing him over to the picnic. The picnic was everything that Chad and Ryan needed. They spent the time talking, feeding each other food and kissing.

Chad's parents had become curious during summer holidays if Chad was dating, the long calls, the late nights out and the ever present smile were dead giveaways. They had told Chad to invite his girlfriend over for dinner. Nervously Chad told his family that he was gay. They had taken it pretty well and were supporting him. His parents still wanted to meet his boyfriend but Chad hadn't been able to find the time to ask Ryan. This picnic seemed the perfect time to ask him and so he did. Ryan was a little shocked at first but he was ecstatic that Chad's parents were supportive of them and didn't hate their son for being gay.

He agreed to the dinner that Friday. The rest if the picnic went well. Kelsi and everyone else had left them to themselves and they reveled in the privacy. At least they did until the bell rang and they had to go back to class. The rest of the week past quickly. The school was now use to seeing Chad and Ryan together, kissing cuddling and holding hands, and the bullying had stopped after the basketball team back the couple up.

By the time Friday came Ryan was nervous at the thought that he was meting his lover's parents for the first time. On the other hand he would get to hear stories about Chad as a child and he would be able to watch Chad squirm. He went straight home after school and changed before driving over to Chad's house.

Chad was waiting for him at the door, when he reached the door Chad gave him a hello kiss that lasted longer than a conventional hello kiss usually does. Chad grabbed his hand and pulled him inside the house. Ryan was soon introduced to the whole Danforth family and given a tour of the house, finishing in Chad's room. The shared a few heated kisses before Chad's sister came bounding in interrupting their make out session and calling them to dinner.

The night past filled with laughter and celebration. Ryan learnt that Chad's mom was a lover of theater and had a bit of an obsession with Michael Crawford. Ryan had to agree with Mrs. Danforth about Michael Crawford, he was the best Phantom. The rest of the family had groaned and smiled fondly when Michael Crawford was mentioned.

Ryan looked over the table at Chad, who was playing tootsies underneath the table, his foot had lost a shoe and it was rubbing up and down his leg. The rest of the family ate on unsuspecting. When the meal finished and desert was over the family remained seated talking. The laughed and bantered with each other, the atmosphere was relaxed and friendly.

By the time someone realized the time Sharpay had called over ten times telling him to get home. He smiled when Chad's mother asked him to stay the night. He nodded and called Sharpay. It was a lie to say that she was happy about him staying the night; though she was in a way. She still wasn't certain that Chad loved Ryan.

Ryan was shown to the guest room by Chad and his parents. Smiling his parents turned and left. Chad watched Ryan who was looking around. "It's not as comfy as your room" he said turning back to Chad. He pushed him back out the door and down the hall to Chad's room.

Ryan pushed Chad up against his door and kissed him, the banked fire that had been burning all week went up in flames, into an inferno. Ryan reached around Chad and opened the door, pushing Chad in.

Alone in Chad's room Ryan pushed his lips against Chad's. Getting bolder, his hands quested down Chad's chest, down and back up underneath his shirt. His hands melded to Chad's chest, moving restlessly over his abdomen and up to his pec, his fingers pinching Chad's nipples and rolling them.

Chad was lost in the feeling of Ryan's hands and mouth on him. He could feel his erection, hard and heavy in his pants. Ryan's hands were pulling his shirt up and over his head. The kiss broken, Ryan's mouth found some where else to suckle.

His lips descended on Chad's nipple, sucking and nipping drawing loud moans from Chad as the torture continued. His hands moved around his hips moving down to cup his jean clad ass. Ryan massaged Chad's butt through the material, pressing his body to Chad as his tongue played with his nipples.

He moved his mouth down, trailing a path down his chest, around his bellybutton and his tongue following his happy trail. His tongues path was stopped by the top of Chad's pants, his hands moving around he unbuttoned him. Pulling his pants off slowly, Ryan revealed Chad's tight blue briefs and a bulge that demanded his attention.

He reached out and cupped Chad's erection, rubbing it through the material. He looked up at Chad's face, the rapture unmistakable. He pulled the briefs down using his teeth, scraping Chad's skin was he pulled them down. He looked back up at Chad's arousal his mouth watering at the though of what he was going to do with it.

He licked his lips and moved up to it. Licking up the length his hand gripped the base as his lips enclosed the engorged purple tip. Chad moaned at the extraordinary feeling of Ryan's lips enclosing him, his warm wet mouth surrounding his cock.

Ryan was bobbing his head up and down as his hand stroked the length of Chad's penis in time with his sucking. Chad's head lolling to the side as the amazing feelings coursed through him. The overwhelming pleasure he was feeling lifting him higher and higher.

Chad wanted to return the favor. He pulled Ryan up, their lips crashing together in a passion filled kiss. Chad could taste the salty flavor of his cock in Ryan's mouth. His erection jerked, Chad couldn't believe how turned on he was by the taste of his cock. He pulled the clothes off Ryan in a mad rush. They stood there, their breathing coming in hard pants, their naked chests inches apart, hands running up and down chests as tongues dueled.

Chad pushed Ryan down to the bed their lips still locked in their kiss, their hands between them caressing each others naked body. Their cocks were rubbing together, the friction wonderfully orgasmic. They were panting even harder, rubbing together and moaning. Chad lowered his head and took Ryan's nipple in his mouth causing Ryan to throw back his head and moan Chad's name, the pleasure coursing through him devastating his senses. The added pleasure of Chad working his nipples was too much, he felt his balls tighten and release his cum spurting out, it landed on their stomachs. Chad only moaned as he felt his own orgasms taking over. He pulled Ryan to him, kissing him as his cum sprayed out of him, landing between them.

When they finally broke the kiss, breathing heavily with grins plastered on their faces, they realized the mess they'd made on Chad's bed. Laughing they cleaned themselves up by licking the cum off each others chest. The experience was one to remember, the erotic feel of Chad's tongue as it trailed up Ryan's chest, their combined cum being swallowed by Chad. Ryan returned the favor in turn, ending his cleaning session be sharing the gathered cum with Chad.

They cleaned the rest up before pulling the duvet up and cuddling up together. They were soon fast asleep; still naked they spooned as they slept.

~~~The next morning ~~~

Ryan woke the next morning with Chad's arms wrapped around him and his leg thrown over his. Ryan shimmed around so he faced Chad. He watched as Chad slept, the peaceful look on his face made him all the more adorable. His even breathing drew Ryan's attention to his very naked boyfriends amazing body. He couldn't help but take in his fill, his eyes roaming over all that was bared to him, even going as far as to lift the covers to see more.

A nock at the door woke Chad and scared Ryan, blushing he looked up at Chad not expecting him to be smiling. Chad's sisters voice came through the door calling them to breakfast. Chad smiled at him, raising his hand and traced it down his cheek, Ryan shifted, moving into Chad's hand. They were smiling, eyes filled with love as they rose. Each glancing at the other as they dressed.

Before they left the room they shared a not so quick passionate kiss. Ryan was up against the wall as Chad plundered his mouth. They were moaning and grinding against each other only to have to brake apart when they heard someone running up the stairs.

Chad's sister came around the corner looking annoyed yet happy. She smiled and sighed dramatically, "Finally. Get your butts down stairs so we can eat, would you?" she said before turning back to the stairs, "Oh and would you save the necking for a room and not the hallway" she said over her shoulder.

The boys burst into laughter. They were still smiling when they entered the dinning room. They were greeted by bacon eggs toast and OJ as well as the Danforth clan already sitting around the table. Still smiling they sat down in the two remaining chairs next to each other.

Breakfast past much the same as dinner had the night before, though Chad's family seemed to make quite a few comments about sleep arrangements and noises they'd heard during the night. Ryan and Chad were blushing; they'd though they'd been pretty quiet throughout the whole thing.


	5. AN

Hey there

So I haven't updated for a while and I'm really really sorry about that but I'm stuck for ideas. I have no idea what I want to do with this one and no plan for the plot. So any ideas on what you guys want are very welcome or if you think you can write it better, tell me and I'll let you adopt it.

Please, I'm on my knees begging

A pleading Tattles


End file.
